Only With Me
by lonely-shadow7
Summary: Paine is feeling alone, even a bit suicidal. Barali and paine pairing. R&G Y&T. i will probably not write anymore 4 this. i am too caught up in another i am writing.
1. Paine's Thoughts

Only with Me

Paine: a not to be taken lightly 18 year old. At least, that's what others thought. They also thought that she had no feelings. She sat on the deck of the Celcious; alone. Yuna and Tidus had went to Besaid while Rikku and Gippal to Djose Temple. Barali and Nooj were down below doing who knows what. Buddy was piloting the ship and Brother had been missing for two months. She felt the wind push gently through her hair as she laid down on the deck. She closed her eyes and thought, _Why am I even here? _Slowly she slipped into deep sleep.

The next thing she knew, the sun had set. She sat up and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. Soon the door opened behind her. She didn't bother looking back when she heard the person behind her. -_step-click-step-click- _A cain. The serious man stood quietly beside her for sometime, but finally spoke.

"It's a very good night to be outside."

"Whatever." Paine said softly. he put his hand on one of her slim shoulders.

"Barali and myself are getting some drinks, would you care to join us?" Paine was about to protest, but she knodded and followed the serious man, who was Nooj, to the cabin.

As the friends sat, Paine's mind still ran wild in thought. She would pick up the glass of neon liquid, stare at it and take a small sip. Barali quietly studied the expression on Paine's face. Nooj broke the silence.

"I am going to check on Buddy, I will be back shortly." He stood and headed for the elevator. Barali moved a seat closer to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he said softly. Paine was hurt. She heard sincere worry in his voice; for her.

"I just have a thought, that I don't belong here. Like why even live?" Barali pulled Paine toward him. She buried her face in his chest.

"You are one of us," Barali began. "As long as you are with us, as long as you are with me.... you aren't out of place." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. A feeling overwhelmed Paine. Do I love Barali? She pushed aside the thought and threw her arms around Barali. If she did, did he love her?


	2. Kilika

They heard the door hiss open behind them, and pulled away from each other.

"Buddy has landed us in Kilika Port." Nooj announced. "We made accomidations but we were only able to get one room. I hope you don't mind, Paine." She looked at Barali.

"It's fine but let me have some time to myself, okay?" They both knodded in aggreement.

Paine stepped off of the Celcious with Barali and Nooj close behind. The ocean crashed against the docks. Seaspray mingled with the air. Paine then turned to her friends.

"Do you remeber which inn we told you?" Nooj questioned. Paine gave her friend a playful punch.

"Only the same inn we stay at every time we come here. This is practically our home, I know my way around." Her two friends knodded and they parted.

Paine walked down the quiet docks. It was nicer at this time because here everyone would go to bed early. She came to a corner and an old house. a broken ladder laid against the house and went down past the deck. Paine tightly grabbed the ladder and carefully climbed down. She dropped on to sand instead of water. A sandbar. This was a secret place where she would come with Barali to just be alone. (a/n: or away from Gippal! ) She sat on the sand and thought of her feelings for Barali. _Does he truely love me? Why? Why me? _

Time caught up with her. She climbed back up and went to the inn.

It was quiet in the lobby with the exception of occasional snoring coming from the front desk. She walked over to it and cleared her throat. No answer. She dinged the tiny bell at her right. The snoring went on.She rolled her eyes and brought her hand down onto the desk as hard as she could. The manager woke stumbling from his chair to the ground. He gathered papers that he spilt along with a notebook. He looked up at the frustrated Paine. Pushing his glasses up on his nose he asked,

"how may I help you?"

"I need the room number for Nooj, Barali, and Paine." The little man flipped through the little notebook and resolved,

"Floor 19, room 7." Paine turned for the elevator.

She opened the door slowly so not to disturb anyone. Her eyes swept the tiny room and two small beds. She saw a door and resolved that that was the bathroom. _99 gil a night for this? _Paine pulled off her sandy boots and from there climbed into Barali's bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- sooooo how was it? did you like it? well I need some serious R&Rs. even if yuo hated it R&R plz! but this is my first fanfic so plz be gentle if your flaming me. but if you R&R i'll give you a spork!!! unless you prefer a foon. Anywayz seeya!!!!


	3. Complications

The next morning, Barali woke. He began to get out of bed when he became concious of the head on his shoulder. He gently nudged the sleeping figure waking her. She looked up at his green eyes and slowly sat up. Paine realized that Nooj was not there. She stood and walked over to a window, where she pulled back the heavy curtain. Her hair glistened in the sunlight. Paine slipped on her sandy boots and followed Barali out the door.

The docks of Kilika were now teeming with life. People buying. People selling. People here and there. Every now and then a kid or two would run by playing tag and such.

"NOOOOO!!!" Everyone turned in fear or curiosity one. About a minute later, a teenager turned the corner, obviously running from something. His clothes and himself was ripped to shreds. Barali ran to catch the boy as he fell.

Gasping for air the teenager looked up at Barali desparatly.

"Who did this to you?" Paine said kneeling at Barali's side. Trying to breath, the teen looked up at the both of them.

"B....ban....dits." He lowered his arm which had been covering a dagger in his chest. Barali reached for it, but the teen grasped his hand aggressively.

"Let me die. M..my time has come. Th..ere is n..n..nothing you can do for me now." His body went limp. Barali reached over and closed his eyes.

Paine stood and ran in terror. Barali ran after her. He knew where she would go. The one thing that bothered him was the fact that Paine was disturbed by this. She had seen human blood before. She had bloodied her own hands plenty of times. What made this boy so different?

Paine sat on the sand in her secret place. She watched the sun setting and the gulls passing over head. _That boy..... _She thought. Barali walked up behind her silently.

"Barali." she said

"Yes?" he managed to say to her.

"That boy, looked like a guard that i knew for a few minutes of my life.

-Flash Back-

An adult stood looking down at a little girl. The little girl had tears on her face. Several gunmen surrounded her and the adult.

"Don't hurt the little one. She's a pretty one she is." A guard said to the gunmen. Shots rang out, and the adult fell in front of the little girl.

"MOMMY!!!! The girl yelled. The gunmen laughed as they all walked away. The guard stood there.

"So my fair prize, what shall I do with you? What was it your mother called you? Paine? What a suiting name." Paine looked behind her and saw her mothers sword. She knew it wasn't her mothers but she didn't waist time. She lifted it from the ground though she could hardly because of it's sheer weight. She then ran at the man and in one swipe, killed him. She then took the knife that he was holding and cut her shoulder-length hair away.

-End Flash Back-

Paine told Barali everything.

"I stained my hands with blood when I was 7." She looked at Barali. "That boy looked just like that guard." Barali sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Where do I belong?" Barali leaned his head forward.

"With us.....with me." he whispered in her ear. Paine opened her eyes."So what do you say we go find those bandits that killed that boy?" Barali said.

"Why?" Paine thought for a bit. "Well we are going to be pretty bored if we don't go I guess." she stood. "Let's get a move on. Bandits only come out at night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay. so there are some of you who didn't like my story. I'm sorry that it doesn't go the way you would like it to. But I must admit, thanks for telling the truth.You ain't hurtin my feelings! But let's get serious. I am not suicidal so get serious. Just because the character wants to die doesn't mean I want to!! And i am very serious about this story! Just because i can't spell well does not mean i'm not serious! It's not like i've won a spelling bee or anything. Oh also, are Barali's eyes green? i was just guessing at that one. R&R people! theres cake and ice cream if ya do!


	4. An Enemy Returns

Paine and Baralai made their way to the gates that led into the forest. Strangely the gates had no guards standing about them. They slowly opened the gates so not to make a sound, and stepped through.

The wood was dark with the exception of moonlight peeping through the trees. Baralai stopped Paine and pointed to the ground. _Footprints. Hundreds of them. _

"We're close." Baralai whispered. They continued not much farther when they heard screams, and battle crys. Every now and then there would be a grunt followed by a thud. When Baralai and Paine looked in the direction they saw all the bandits fighting. At first, it seemed like a simple brawl, but then they saw what was going on. Nooj was in the midst of them all, fighting quite vigorously.

Paine and Baralai cut through the crowd to find that Gippal was with Nooj as well. They began to fight along-side their companions when Paine looked over to the distance. There stood a figure. _I'll bet he's pulling the strings.._ Paine thought.

"I'll be back!" she yelled to her companions. "Just keep fighting!" She ran to the spot where she had seen him. _I know someone was here._ She looked around her; it was dark. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth. The other hand held her arms tightly. She started to put up a fight, but the person soon over-powered her. He then brought his face close to hers. She struggled at the feel of his hot breath. Then he whispered,

"I'm back." Paine's eyes widened as she lost her normal center. _NO!_ Her mind went wild. She felt him pushing a pressure point on her back. She couldn't think straight. Her vision got blury then her body went numb. _Darkness._

Baralai, Nooj and Gippal stood in the midst of all the bandits. Their bodies littered the ground. They weren't dead, just merely,_ defeated_. They didn't look around. They knew that Paine was gone. They knew her kidnapper. They knew that Shuyin would never die. He would never leave them alone.

"Hey! I got a lead!" Gippal cried as he inspected the ground where Paine was last. _Drag marks_. Baralai thought. He found he and Nooj looking at the tracks on the ground.

"We have to go now, before Paine leaves us." Nooj said as he limped ahead on his cane.

Baralai found himself walking down a row of tents as quietly as possible. He listened carefully as he wlked by each tent. Nooj and Gippal followed closely behind. Baralai stopped so quickly that Gippal ran into him. Nooj was a bit smarter and refrained from the embarassment. Baralai opened the flap to the tent and stepped in. He saw Paine laying on the ground, sleeping. He looked back at Nooj and Gippal.

"Go back to the Celsius and wait for us there." He said quietly. "It will prevent us all from revealing our presence." Nooj turned and walked dragging a reluctant Gippal behind him.

Baralai took a step toward Paine. She almost imediately woke.

"Wha....?" She looked at him and smiled. "Where am I?" she asked, still in a daze.

"No time to explain. We have to get out of here before -" The flap of the tent opened behind Baralai. He turned. There before him, stood Shuyin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sooo how was it? Is my spelling getting better? Is that how you spell Shuyin? I know, I know Paine has not yet told of her deppression. In good time, I promise. This was a boring chapter to me so I won't be suprised if you didn't like it. Now lets see. RyRy you are an excellent help, just a little too giving on your flames, but please do keep it up!!! Dragon Girl thanks for your uplifting reveiw! It made me feel so much better. Okay then. i know this is short soI will definently try to get the next chappie up in a few days.

Sango


	5. Escape

Shuyin." Baralai said. Shuyin walked toward Paine, but Baralai stood in front of him.

"Let it go, Shuyin. It's all in the past." Baralai said. Shuyin sneered.

"But that's just it. I have no past. As well as present or future, because every day is the same living hell." Shuyin took out a sword.

"Why are you so intent on killing Paine?" Baralai said as if trying to negotiate. Shuyin smiled wickedly.

"It will get her out of my way won't it?" He looked down where Paine layed. "Where did she go?" A sword came down on Shuyins arm. His arm was almost cut off yet no blood flowed from his wound.

"Sorry, Paine. I won't be the one to cure your blood-lust." He said walking out of the tent. "But perhaps you will be able to take out a few of my men before they kill you."

Paine looked at Barali. "We have to go, now!" Paine said running out the tent. They didn't get far before they heard hundreds of running footsteps. Baralai looked at Paine.

"We can't out-run them, but we can out-smart them."

The two of them climbed a tree and hid in the shadows of it's branches. The men ran past it. Baralai and Paine dropped from the tree and watched them go on their wild goose chase. **_Good luck with that. _**Paine thought as they watched them run in that direction.

"If we hurry, we can make it to the temple before it gets dark." Baralai said to Paine.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Baralai led through the forest. Soon they reached the long stone stairs that led to the temple. When they reached the entrance they were greeted by one of the temple-keepers. They walked in and found others who, too were seeking refuge for just that night. People in fear of evil spirits and fiends, took refuge believing that they could not come through the temple. Some were only praying and were to return home afterwards. Baralai went over to a more iscolated corner and sat with his back against the wall. Paine slid down the wall and leaned on Baralai's shoulder. She could only think about what Shuyin had said to her earlier.

"Sorry,Paine. I won't be the one to cure your blood-lust." **_What was he talking about? I don't have a want to see blood.......Do I? _**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Once again we have a short chapter. I have major writers block right now so it may take a while for the next chapter. **_

_**RyRy: "YAAAAAAAAY!!!"**_

_**Dragon Girl: tear**_

_**De: "thank god!!!!"**_

_**Oh that reminds me. Goes over to Dragon Girl. You have won the special reviews prize this week!!!!!**_

_**Dragon Girl: "Really???!!! What is it????!!!!**_

_**Me: Drumroll A....................SPORK!!!!!!!**_

_**Dragon Girl: "YAAAAY!!! I've always wanted one!!!!!!**_

_**RyRy: "Do I get a constalation prize?????" (Spelled wrong to get on your nerves)**_

_**Me: "hmmmmmm. I might have something for you......reaches in santa bag AHA! here you go!! A DICTIONARY!!!!!!**_

_**RyRy: ........!**_

_**Me: Oh ehe, wrong thing. That would be mine! Here you go. A rope!!!!**_

_**RyRy: What do I do with this???**_

_**Me: i dunno. Go tie yourself to a tree.**_

_**Dragon Girl: oooooo can I help??????**_

_**RyRy: "No! It's my rope!!!!!!**_

_**Me: okay stingy. okay guys I know more ppl have been reading so please R&R!!!**_


	6. Feelings unleashed

Before long, even though the temple was still dark, the sun had risen. Baralai shook Paine. She woke only to look at him and close her eyes again. Baralai shook her again.

"We have to be getting back now before the guys come looking for us." Paine looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." She stated before standing to her feet. Baralai liked to see her in a good mood because he knew, sooner or later, she would return to that quiet, angry state that she always was in.

The two of them started for Kilika and did not reach it for an hour. When they came to the gates, there was no one there to open them, so they climbed. For Kilika, the hour was still early, so Paine and Baralai simply left a note on the door of the room in which the others slept. Then they decided to head for the ship.

Paine sat on the deck of the ship. An hour passed, and she heard Gippal's loud mouth and assumed that the others were back.

Today they would have to go pick up Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus. She heard the door hiss behind her. Baralai stood behind her and joined in her silence. He finally managed to speak.

"Paine…." She looked up at him to acknowledge him. "Are you still upset?" Paine turned away.

"No…. I mean why was I upset over a little bloodshed in the first place." Paine was studdering, trying to lie about her feelings. Baralai sat and faced her. "He killed my parents after all, I mean..." Paine with nothing else to blubber on about threw herself in Baralai's arms. "Baralai, I can't ignore this anymore! I- ..!" Baralai had pulled Paine into a gentle kiss. Paine closed her eyes and felt his hand comb through her hair.

In the middle of all this, they heard someone open the door. They pulled away just before he could see what was going on. But unfortunately this was one person that wouldn't let you off so easily. This was Gippal. He examined Baralai only for a few seconds and came to find the microscopic smudge oh dark lipstick on his lips. He smiled widely.

"Heh. Did I _interrupt_ something important? He asked sarcastically. Paine turned her head, hiding her now red face. Gippal turned. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I just came to tell ya that we are about to pick up Rikku and the gang." He smiled widely again. "Bye now!"

The two of them stood.

"Besaid is only a few minutes away." Baralai said. "Prepare to welcome back the people you question most." Paine smiled.

"That's for sure. Some of the things they do, I just don't get."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Oky doky then. Well today has been pretty good. I sure hope your Christmas wasn't as boring as mine. I got a few things I wanted, saw family, but we did all that on Christmas Eve. Anyways I got my Microsoft Word to work so now I finally have the blessing of spell check. So I guess I'll stop running my mouth and start on the next chappie! Merry Christmas. (And as a good friend once told me, If you take the Christ out of Christmas, there wouldn't be a Christmas at all!!!)


End file.
